A real Canterlot wedding
by zombiefx
Summary: You think you know what happened on the Canterlot wedding? You are wrong! Because everything you think you knew - was a lie! You can't trust your eyes this time, when Twilight Sparkle will find out the truth, about the ones, she trusted the most. - My first "PonyTale". An short series of unusual & (mostly) unrelated story's. HF :)
1. Setup

**Hello everypony** :)

This will be my first "**PonyTale**".

This series is meant be short story bursts... of course i don't want to perform in "**half-site story's**", since i can't find them interesting to read,

...they are just to short to dive into them at all (at least for my taste)... in my book this one has about 36 pages - without the bonus chapter. [= shortest story i can think of, basically]

Writing this was quiet much fun and i think a good use of my remaining holiday time... and may at times had the feeling "more longer = more fun",** but** i just wanted to give** this format a shot and see how it works out** :)

For the moment i'm not quiet sure about it, but it has definitely some trades to it. Maybe this one isn't as deep as my first story, it still allows me to pick on a lot more different scenarios in a short notice of time- which (might) hadn't worked out in the "**big format**" anyway...

By no means i want to say i hasted this one, but once again- a big story takes big time and if it just doesn't work for what ever reason and i get stuck on page 90 of xxx ? ... what to do then ? [just remember the "Apple Tree Chapter" from "Thread of Destiny"] :(

It could easily rob a lot of the fun for me ... and you i guess *shrug*.

So... just take it for what its worth and have fun on my little... *puts on fake mustache* mystery! ;-}

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

><p><strong>Setup<strong>

It was early in the morning, when princess Celestia and princess Luna traded places on their posts - the white alicorn rose the Sun above Canterlot, while her beloved sister lowered the moon behind the horizon, holding on to the eternal circle of harmony.

The ray's of sunshine floated the room, in which Shinning Armor and his enchanting mare was sleeping peacefully.

Shining Armor was on the first glance just another well trained unicorn, serving for the royal guard, being a big white stallion, with baby blue eyes and a dark blue mane, which had some natural cyan highlights in it.

There wasn't to much special about him, except two things: first being his cutiemark which happened to be a blue shield with a big pink star represented on it and three smaller ones above, which he had earned so many years ago, when he had discovered his incredible talent to summon large and strong force-field's, which are able to banish all kind of evil spirits alike.

Second being, his rank in the royal guard.

He wasn't just an ordinary soldier or officer, he was in fact the _Captain of the Royal Canterlot guard_, which puts him right below the princesses in therms of authority.

Speaking of princesses, Shining Armor was sleeping next to one of them and it was nopony less than Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, the royal leader of the_ Crystal Empire_.

Her name might could be misleading at first, but her character was lovely like her appearance.

Her fur was a soft pink tone, her eyes also being pink. Her mane was a candy like mix out of purple, pink and a yellow note which almost looked like white at times, giving her appearance an sugar sweet touch, while her flank showed the main symbol of the Crystal Empire – an heart made out of shimmering cyan crystal, which was also representative of her special alicorn power.

Cadance could literally spread love, when ever she used her magic on other pony's, where ever she was going - settling minor conflicts and reminding everpony on what's most important in life, making her the undoubted _Princess of Love._

Shining Armor was the first one to wake up. His daily duty was about to begin. He didn't need an alarm to get up, since his daily rhythm was trained very well from serving many years... also he didn't want to wake up Cadance in the process.

The stallion got up on his feet and snuck trough the room, taming his mane, brushing is teeth and was about to put on his armor. His armor would cover his howl body, as well his head, being made out of a strong but light iron, covered in purple and gold paint, as well his cutiemark on his chest as emblem.

He was just about to snatch his helmet and sneak out to the door, when it slipped away and landed on the ground with some noise, waking up his special somepony.

"... Shi...Shining Armor?" she blinked, as he walked right over to her, since she was now awake anyway.

"Sorry, my helmet slipped" he said a little embarrassed, giving her a short kiss on the forehead.

The mare blinked once more "Its barely morning...".

"Yes, but my duty begins soon and there is much work ahead... why don't you sleep a little longer and we see another later" he said calmly.

The mare just smiled at him, still half asleep "sounds almost like an command"

"Its just an advice, my princess" he said with a playful nod, before giving her another kiss on the lips and leaving her behind, dozing off again.

She always was like this, even in the morning cheer and playful, when other pony's still had their frown. It was like waking up to a second spring, every single day.

Shining Armor closed quietly the door and already was accompanied by two royal guards, an white and gray one, who had waited for him, giving him simultaneously a sharp salute, which he replied.

"Its 0600 gentleman, we got three hours for the objective... is everything prepared?"

The gray stallion, stretched out his chest and replied "Sir, the preparations are almost done... the thunderbolts are in position and we are awaiting your orders, only thing missing are some of the civilians - their equipment is not in position yet".

Shining thought about this for a moment "Good, but not good enough" he said thoughtful, but not worried "I want you to take squad five and reinforce them on their tasks, we only got one chance to get this right and the clock is running, no mistakes".

The two stallions gave once more a salute and got right to their designated work.

Hours passed and Cadance now finally was the one to get up. Usual she also would had a lot tighter schedule, but right now she was guest and her Kingdom was doing fine on it's own for a few days. If necessary her trusty consultant's would send her a magic letter, to which she could reply within minutes.

The mare loved to sleep in, it was so refreshing for a change. When she got up, first thing she always would do, was to walk over to the window and give the new day a first look ...and as usual, Canterlot weather was just stunning, given the great view she had from the castle on the land down below, since the Castle as well the rest of the town was build onto the biggest mountain of all of Equestria, standing in the middle of the land.

The local weather pony's sure had outdone them self once again.

Now it was the rest of her usual routine. Brush teeth, tame the mane, put on her royal insignia and so on, before she would head downstairs and try to get some breakfast.

Hopefully Luna would had left over some of the strawberry pie... she could be quiet a sweet tooth after her long night duty...

The princess got out of the room and was heading down the main corridor, when some mess was blocking the path. It looked like some restaurateur workers tried to fix some of the ceiling-paintings... so she just took another way.

The castle was really big, even bigger so then her own, so it was not to hard to get around such a obstacle. The only worry she might could have, was not to get lost in the process, since she wasn't to often here and at times the rooms and hallway's looked quiet similar.

She almost was back on track when she noticed one of the large main doors was locked for some apparent reason and no guard was nearby who could unlock it for her either, so she had to change her path once again.

"Unbelievable... at this rate, the cake is sure gone when i get there" she mumbled to her self a little annoyed.

But well, she tried to cheer up once more, there still would plenty other good stuff there... the Canterlot backers are the best in all of Equestria and with some of her princess charm, she sure could make them give in to some of her requests.

This raised her mood once again and she got back on track, heading downstairs and across a minor entrance hall, trying to cross from building to building, when she was hold up by two guards, a white and a gray one, both giving her an respectful salute.

"Good morning" she greeted them both casual and tried to get past, but the guards didn't bother move from the gate behind them, holding an straight face, starring blend in front of them.

"You mind, i want to pass" she said nicely.

"Mam, i'm afraid we cannot let you pass" the gray one spoke up.

"What? Why not?" she rose an eyebrow at this.

"Mam, i'm afraid we cannot tell you" once again the gray replied.

Was this some conspiracy? Maybe Luna had set them up... unlikely but still possible.

"I order you to step aside" she said a little more sharp. The two stallions obviously got nervous, but still didn't move.

Once again the mare calmed down her temper. Fine, than they don't move. No problem.

"Well, i will find another way than..." she said, about to walk off "... but just you two wait till Shining Armor hears from this" she added just loud enough, so they could hear it.

The princess was out of sight, when the white stallion gave the gray one a hint "sometimes... i hate my job", receiving an agreeing nod on this one.

The princess now was walking across the main garden of the castle, when she noticed even more guards standing around on pretty much any other door as well some side paths, blocking of her way in nearly any direction.

"Since when needs the garden such many guards?" she was wondering "Did she miss some kind of alarm?" something was going and she had no idea what it could be, making her a little bit nervous.

"Well … than I will just try plan B" as she spread her wings, when one of the guards was running towards her "Your majesty, please follow me, there is an contingency".

Her face turned to a frown and she retraced her wings "An contingency?"

"Yes, your highness. Its important you follow me immediately" the stallion said with an urgent tone.

Despite their unusual behavior, she was a princess after all, so if there was some kind of emergency, she had to react - it was her duty, so she gave in.

"I hope its important, or I will have a serious talk with Princess Celestia about this" she said and followed the white stallion further into the garden middle, when they got into the very middle of the complex.

It was a big place with four entrances, having a big hedge running all around it, in the middle was a big water well, framed with statues of all kind of pony's in different poses, as well some stone seats and fields of beautiful flowers scattered around them.

As soon she entered the place she took a close look around "so... where is this... contingency..." to find nothing out of the ordinary, except the fact the entrance behind her was now also blocked of by two nervous looking guards.

"Is this some kind of setup!?" she asked all around, but got no response, until a voice raised behind her. "Yes it is... but I fear i'm the one behind it"

The mare turned toward the familiar voice to find Shining Armor, walking out from the other side of the fountain.

"Whats going on? Why is none of this guards listening? If that's some kind of joke, its not funny" she said annoyed and even more nervous than before.

Shining Armor slowly walked closer to her "Oh, its no joke... its quiet serious" he said dry.

The alicorn felt really uncomfortable. All the guards starred at her, still blocking the entrance and her beloved Shining Armor turned out to be the ring leader.

Somehow she felt the need to run or fly away, it was nothing like him to do such a thing, usual he was straight forward, private as well when on duty, so what could make him act so strange?

Suddenly she noticed a large group of pegasus flying in a sharp maneuver above their head, just to get directly into a straight climb upwards, while others shot down from above, which stood hidden in white clouds nearby until now, filling the sky with their presents as they performed loops, curves and dives in between one another, barely missing their comrades in the process. If it wasn't for the blue uniforms, by now there was no doubt those flyer's must been the_ Wonderbolt's_ – performing at their best.

"What is going on!?" her sight once again came back to Shining Armor who was kneeing now right in front of her, while romantic music began to play, as group of musician's entered from all four sides.

Her face turned all around and once again rose to the sky, as the pegasus now circled what they had done - skywriting Will you marry me? as her sight slowly came back to the white stallion in front of her "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, I, Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Canterlot Guard... want to hold on to your hoof with this" giving her an sheepishly smile, as a golden ring with three diamonds hoovered out of his pocket, in front of her.

Cadance hold her hooves in front of her lips, being speechless and overwhelmed, by this incredible romantic act, shattering tears of glee and relief.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" she cheered unable to hold back and fell around his neck. If he had not been so well trained, she sure had thrown him to the ground, but he still had a hard time to keep his own knees from shaking.

"I love you so much" he said overly happy, trying to fetch his calm tone, but it was no use.

"I love you too" she said as she gave him a gentle, but long lasting kiss on the lips, as both could not help to blush at this, like young filly's.

Even some of the veteran guards found a hard time holding a straight face, biting their lips while shattering singled out proud tears.

As the moment had settled a little more, he was the one to ask "so... when you want to get official married?"

She thought about it for a moment, while still holding on to him. "How about... three weeks?"

If he wasn't already white, his face color had changed now.

"Three weeks?" this was a really short time span.

She nodded, still shining like the sun itself, so how could he decline her request?

"Three weeks than it is" he said... "but I guess I will need some help" he added silently to himself.

The couple left the main garden slowly and walked towards the castle, as they came by the two stallion guards from before and she could not hold back "I still tell on you" she said, showing her tongue towards them, to disappear a few moments later into the castle alongside her new husband.

"D-... did... she mean that?" the gray one asked,

the white one shrugged sadly "i hate my job".

Shining Armor had thought of anything, so even some of the strawberry cake his wife loved so much had been saved, in case there was need for a distraction, which was now.

While she enjoyed her meal, he made him self right onto his way to princess Celestia, since Luna was resting by now and he didn't want to bother his wife with this task.

He got onto the big balcony on which he knew, the last available princess would be at this time, greeting her with an respectful salute.

As always the alicorn princess had an warm and motherly expression to her face, it was so soothing, he almost had forgot why he was here for.

Princess Celestia was not just the oldest alicorn there is, she also was the most graceful. Holding over a thousand years of wisdom, while still looking more beautiful than you could image, in her snow white appearance and deep purple eyes.

"Shining Armor, what can I do for you?" she asked, with a warm tone to her voice, like sunshine would crawl into his ears.

The stallion cleared his throat, since he kinda felt a frog sticking in it. Speaking to royals was his daily bread and butter and even Celestia was no exception to this rule, but asking for a personal favor? This was his first try on that.

"Your highness,... I … well I kinda have an request, if I may ask..."

The alicorn got a step closer, to put her head a little onto the side "I assume it is about your marriage?"

"Uhm, yes, in fact it is" he said, uncomfortable.

"I also assume you got very little time to make it happen?"

Once again she hit an bullseye with this and since her sister Luna was able to walk in dreams...

"Excuse the question, but … can your highness read minds?"

The princess giggled at this question for a moment, before she pointed hoof onto his shaking knees "Your legs gave it away" making him blush ashamed, which made her giggle once more.

"You are of course right... and that's why I would like to ask for your help" with this he bowed down humble.

"My dear Shining Armor, since you served me very well the past years and seeing that you left nothing to chance in order to make Princess Cadance happy... I will gladly grant you my full help" giving him an approval nod to this.

The stallions grin got wide from ear to ear - for obvious reasons, while the unicorn continued to talk.

"Of course... a wedding isn't a simple task, so I will call in my most trusty student and her friends, in order to help you on the necessary preparations...".

"Twilight!?" he said somehow surprised "... your majesty..."

"Indeed" giving him a playful smile with this "... and I think she will remember you well".

Of course Twilight Sparkle would remember him! How could it be any different?  
>She not just had lived a long time in the Canterlot Palace, where they grew up together - she also was <em>his younger sister<em> and he was her _B.B.B.F.F._ – big brother best friend forever.

* * *

><p>I really do love Celestia. (ye Shining Armor somehow is also not a bad dude^^)<p>

**Warnin****g -** **WH40k rant ahead**:

And i think i have to apologize... since i compared Celestia to the "God Emperor" (in a former story/comment)

They might have a lot things in common, i somehow overlooked their most important trades.

Celestia does love any living being... no doubt, she loves you and me, just like a mother would :)

The Emperor on the other side... he does to love his "race" a incredible much... but not so much other races... *cough*

ye... stupid me, but hey. I learn!


	2. Something old, new & green

Well, since this is a story about marriage, why not say a few words that?

I never was married... so i better don't even try to talk about something i have no idea from!

So have fun reading about this topic - contradicting everything i just said ;p

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

><p><strong>Something old, something new, something green<strong>

When Cadance got up this day, she didn't felt quiet as cheerful as usual.

Just a few days after Shining Armors proposal, there was a threat made against Canterlot.

Random travelers had got picked up by mysterious attackers - a few of them been able to escape on their own, but only one of them apparently was set free, just to deliver an message:

"_I will come back and take what is mine!_"

This wasn't a good start for any marriage. Even on it self, it still was quiet bad news.

Cadance already had an vague idea who could be behind this, but right now there was still to little information to be certain about it... so many time had passed and it was sure something she would love to leave behind her once and for all.

So she hold back for now and hoped the raised security was able to deal with the problem.

She calmed her self down once again and tried to get into the spirit of things, when she sat in front of the big mirror about to tame her mane with a brush "It will be alright... soon im married and there is nothing the guards couldn't handle" she said to her self a few times.

Still it was such an awkward feeling running around in her chest, she could not help to feel watched on every step she took. Maybe she just made her self paranoid? Probably...

The alicorn sat down and took a deep breath, closing her eyes in order to get her pulse back to normal. It was off since the message, running just a little to fast, making her nervous and sensitive, which even her husband had noticed. He had summoned his strongest forcefield and did everything he could in order to keep it strong... so what was there to worry about?

"Calm down... everything is gonna be alright" she said to her self once more.

"Or isn't it?" an reply came, to see a black mare standing right behind her when she looked into the mirror - Cadance was shocked and quickly turned around, but there was nopony there and the rest of the room was empty as well...

she sat down once more and put a hoof up her face "oh... it was just my imagination".

She had to get out of here, maybe seeing her husband could calm her nerves a little better.

The alicorn made her way trough the castle, luckily this time there was nothing blocking her way, she really wasn't in the mood for this anyway.

She had no idea where Shining Armor was, but since he had an quiet important role it wasn't to hard to find him in a matter of minutes, to make her way up to one of the guard towers, to be surprised once more – Twilight Sparkle was with him, the purple alicorn was jumping circles around her beloved (future) husband. It was a quiet welcome suprise.

"I hope i'm not interrupting anything important" she tried to welcome her with a small joke, but even before the unicorn could greet her back she noticed something on one of the distanced roofs, it was an familiar silhouette, observing everpony below, which made her hold on to her breath once more, to see it was gone, a moment later.

Twilight performed a small ritual they used to play as kids – but Cadance was just absolute disturbed, she didn't quiet notice what the unicorn was doing, her mind was far in the distance as she walked up to her husband, to get some comforting.

Telling her husband might been a wise decision, but she could clearly see how stressed out he already was, since he not just had to hold guard day and night, but also reinforce the giant forcefield around Canterlot all few hours by him self - so raising his worries even more, for what might been her imagination? She simply could not do such a thing...

Cadance thought it may was better to stick to the act, until she had an idea how to handle the situation best.

If it was just in her head, it wasn't important right now..

if it was something else, there was still plenty time to talk to him, since there was no way anything could get inside Canterlot as long he was around.

The least thing she could do for him, was to make sure he wasn't bothered with the marriage preparations, so she got back on track and tried to work down the list.

At first she made her way over to the bakery, meeting Applejack first.

Cadance had talked to her husband and he had told her a quick summary about Twilight's friends and ability's, which made her a little curious, if they really could up to the praises they had received... but if Shining Armor, Twilight and Princess Celestia thought so, there was a practical no margin of error - which made her even more curious to see them in action.

As she walked in she got greeted right away from the Cowgirl, still she hold up to her act, since there was no harm doing so and she could explain her self later, to become good friends with them. It wasn't like she was rude or anything, it was just... neutral.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadanca"

"You come here to check out whats on the menu for your big day!?" the Cowgirl asked excited.

Oh, right, she sure would had to ... eat something... she almost had forgot about this part.

"I have" trying to give her best smile, despite her worries.

The orange mare grabbed on to a small plate of apple sweets, which looked like some miniature pie. Some sweets like strawberry pie would not had been a problem - and in fact she enjoyed them... but of course it had to be apple pie... making her sigh a little inside.

Cadance hovered one of them to her and gave it a bite, since she didn't want to offend a cook in her own kitchen, let alone the effort which was obviously put into it.

The taste was not quiet common for her and in fact, big potions of apples also wasn't to good for her body, still the bake goods had a lot love put into them, which was actual the most delicious part about it, so it was a good thing she tried some.

"Delicious, i love love love them" she said to express her emotions on those.

Then cowgirl even offered her some to go, but once again... to bad they would been literally poisons to her, so she took the bag, but had no choice other to throw them away soon after, when nopony was looking, heading for her next point on the list.

The princess finally was able to find the room, which was assigned for the tailor from Ponyville. A white mare called Rarity.

At first she wanted to knock, but as soon she got close to the door she heard the rumoring inside. It was Twilight Sparkle ranting about her, since she wasn't quiet please with the ruff behavior – having all right to be upset.

"Maybe i should come back later?" she thought to her self, but on the other side, she was now here and maybe it was good to interrupt, before her friend could get some wrong impression about her, so she entered, acting like she just had arrived, which was fortunately backed-up by the fact the bride maids just had caught up to her.

"Did i hear someone say my name?"

The white unicorn immediately ran to her and explained her self.

"Your highness, let me just start by saying, what an honor it is, to play a role in such a momentous occasion" bowing down afterwards.

She sure had some good manners, she thought to her self, when she noticed the unicorns work right behind her on the other side of the room.

"Is my dress ready?"

"Uh, ih, yes of course" the unicorn confirmed "i was working on ever since I got the assignment and I think you will be pleased with the results!" she almost cheered.

The princess gave the dress a close look, it sure was gorgeous she had to agree, but a minor change sure would be nice, since she want to add a personal touch to it, giving new instructions which the unicorn wrote down right away.

But the brides maids costumes didn't please her to well.

Since the moment the maids had gotten close to her, she had felt all kind of egoistic emotions going out from them, giving her more than a clue, why they tried to be a part of the marriage. Being who she was, made her aware of an wide spectrum of emotions, not just love.

Right here she didn't want to much of a scene, but later on she would tell them she knew what was going on and throw them out faster than the Canterlot Express.

So she played it subtle for a now, it was a shame... the dresses had looked great, but there was no point to let the poor unicorn waste even more time for such snakes.

"...and those should be a different color" something which hopefully would suite her new maids a little better... she would give a more detailed note later, but right now she didn't want to spend to much time in between her new friends and... them.

The trio of course had no idea what this was all about, so they tried once again to get their benefits.

"i think they are lovely" the white maid said

"me too" the blue earth mare agreed

"i love them" the green one stepped in.

This was the drop that made the barrel flow over.

"Love them? What do they know about love?" the princess thought.

So Cadance send them an angry glance, to silence the mares.

"Make them a different color" she said and walked out.

Cadance took the trio along with her to another room and forced them to give up their charade, which they did in a matter of minutes, since there was no way to hide from her.

It wasn't to pleasant to do so, but if it wasn't honest intentions which was motivating them, how could they have them around on their marriage?

Maybe she could figure out later what to do and who to replace them with... not quiet a great day until now she had to admit. Still there was so much more to do so she was heading for a pink earth pony … her name was Pinkie Pie if she remembered correctly.

She was supposed to be in charge for the party planning and hopefully a little different at that...

The other planners she had met of before, all had quiet snobby - self pleasing ideas, which all had ended up like the Royal Canterlot Gala... so everypony would had a smocking, a glass of alcoholic apple cider, while slow classic music would play in the background.

This wasn't at all how she would like to have their marriage in everypony's memory... this was a day to cheer, to make friends, to share love and happiness to everypony around – not to show off who can carry his snout the highest... no surely not.

When she came in the room, everything was extreme colorful, everywhere was balloons and confetti, as well beautiful flowers, making her a little confused. She had not expected that. To be fair, she had no idea what to expect in the first place, when suddenly the pink Partypony was right behind her – babbling away without being asked.

At first she showed some party giveaway's for every guests, hoots, paper-party cannons and other colorful and funny things.

"Let me see, we been over the key..." - by this she must mean the main-even Cadance figured, as the energetic mare run up to a corner filled with party games, doing a little demonstration- which looked like quiet entertaining... just to rush to the other side of the room, "the dances!" to wind up some music and do a little chicken dance- not quiet Canterlot standard, still a lot better than slow waltz... just to rush a moment back in front of her "i think the reception is gonna be perfect, don't you!?" giving her a little worried, still cheerful glance.

"Perfect" Cadance replied "If we are celebrating a six-year old's birthday party"

"Thank youuu" the pink mare replied innocent.

Somepony might could had miss understood this line, but Pinkie Pie was master in reading all kind of pony-impressions out of other pony's. Living with her older sister Maud had trained her well, to notice even the smallest mood changes in pony's... and once again she was absolute right, despite the fact:

There was no way Pinkie could have known that, where Cadance originally came from – a six year old was already a grown up adult.

One of the last two on her list was Fluttershy. A yellow pegasus in charge of the music for the main-ceremony.

The alicorn was surprised to find her outside and at first what seems alone,

was she maybe the bad apple in the group and a little lazy?

It was a really important task ahead and she spent her time outside, playing in the garden... hopefully she would not had to replace her like the bride maids.

"Hello, how are the preparations going... ?" she asked carefully.

The yellow pegasus shrunk a little in size "Oh.. um … your highness, I haven't expected your visit".

She sure seemed quiet nervous, which could had been a give away for most, but Cadance felt it wasn't only because of her, so she tried it once more a little more careful.

"Please, don't be afraid, I just want to know why you are outside and not practicing with the royal band?"

"Uhm, well. In fact I am practicing with my band... your highness" she said shyly.

There was nopony else around, which was mildly confusing.

"Here... is nopony else?" she said a little worried.

"Oh, I don't need nopony else, my little friends promised to help me" with that the yellow mare pointed on a empty tree-branch "oh... it seems we scared them off..."

Cadance could not help to raise an eyebrow at her - maybe she was a little... confused?.

but before she could say something, the mare began to hum a small melody and a group of birds flew onto the branch from before and started to chirp along.

It was amazing to watch, those birds looked nothing alike and probably never had been trained in their life before to sing together, but they did like a real chorus would and it sounded really good and gracefully like she had hoped.

One more really unique detail she thought and a lovely one at that, but as the pegasus reached a certain point in her melody, one of the birds got a little over confident and chirped way to high, which was hurting Cadance's sensible ears.

"Ouch, make it stop!" she said, covering her ears and the bird quire stopped alongside the mare.

"Oh i'm so sorry..." Fluttershy said right away "...he accidentally must got a little of key there"

"Its... its okay... please just avoid those high notes..." she tried to bring her self to a smile.

"W-we sure will, don't you worry, on the wedding everything is gonna be perfect"

"That's all I ask for, thank you" she said and walked off, leaving behind the bird quire and her leader.

The only pony remaining to check for was a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash, which should perform some show act by her self, which was odd since the Wonderbolt's still been around and could probably add even more to the show, or not?

The search turned out to run into sand for a while, so she had to ask a little around, until she finally knew where to look and visited the guest house of the Wonderbolt's, which of course just let her talk to her leader right away. Still it was kinda odd, usual the Wonderbolt's would not let some outsiders ...or better put "amateurs"... into their airspace.

"Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire said thoughtful "ye I seen her" pointing towards the sky, on which Cadance found a blue pegasus with rainbow colored mane, performing incredible flight maneuvers in a quick and sharp follow up, to repeat them a few times like a warm up.

"If I may add, she sure knows her flying mam, I would not worry about her performing as promised" with that said she put out some sun glasses and hoofed Cadance an extra pair as well "here it comes!".

Cadance had no idea what she meant by that, but put on the glasses anyway, just before the blue pegasus got into a high velocity dive, racing towards the ground with an shock-cone forming around her and moments before the impact, seeming to bounce of the air to split somehow the color spectrum it self – leaving behind an spectacular Sonic Rainboom.

"Told ya... she s quiet amazing" Spitfire said proudly.

Cadance knew, this pegasus sure gave a hundred-twenty percent.

Only state of being was her husband.

Shining Armor was a good stallion and loved her, but the last days he could not help to insist to wear this old emblem his uncle had given to him.

The emblem it self wasn't bad or anything – it just looked like it was made yesterday; being a bright silver shield, with an magic star on it, which was strapped onto his chest.

The only problem about it was, that his uncle had once fought her when she was younger and received it afterwards by Princess Celestia to honor his heroism in battle...

this is why his uncle was an idol for Shining Armor, somepony he had looked up on always since... but on her side, it brought back to many bad memory's she could not get past.

She never had told him about this fight, since she still felt guilty about it and also she didn't want ruin his youth idol for no reason, since his uncle was also the pony to make him join the royal guard in the first place... for which she kinda, indirectly, had to thank him for that, since they never had met otherwise in the first place.

Still, Cadance hopped he would give in at some point and wear something else instead.

This was also why she wasn't quiet pleased to see him still wearing it, as he talked to Twilight, which wasn't to pleased to see her either, after she made them aware of her present.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Her husband followed her next door, in order to keep it private, but he still insisted and the conversation boil up a little, when suddenly Shining Armor had an bad case of migraine.

"Oh dear, are you getting another one of your headaches?" she said worried.

It was hard at times. If she wasn't careful, bad emotions could be reflected back on pony's, without her wanting to, causing all kind of side effects, one of them being sudden bursts like this. Only way around was to spread love when ever she could, which worked fine every time – she was the Princess of Love after all.

Giving some love and receiving some back was a lot better for sure.

She used right away one of her spells, in order to banish her own magic effect upon him, so his mind would be free of this copied swarm of emotions, clearing the headache along side with it.

Little did she know, Twilight had seen all of this...

Later this evening, when the ceremony-rehearsal was going on.  
>After seeing Rainbow Dash performing and all the others doing their no less to make everything special, she had decided to make them the new bride-maids, who else could be more qualified? It was a great idea... not just could she make up for some of their behavior, it was also a great way to thank them and let them have take part on this important day.<p>

Everything was going as planned and everypony was right in place, it seemed, until Shining Armor noticed Twilight was missing "Where is Twilight?" he asked around, which just arrived moments later, bursting into the ceremony and shouting at that.

"I'm here and i'm not standing next to her and neither should you" she started, while walking up to the couple.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why she is acting like this" her future-husband said.

"Maybe we just should ignore her" Cadance suggested, bringing up another debate was the last thing she could need today, but the mare continued.

"You have to listen to me!" she shouted, as her friends Fluttershy and Applejack tried to calm her down, without any success, when she suddenly pointed hoof upon Cadance, declaring "She is evil!" causing a lot of mumbling in the room, before she continued her mislead accusations.

"She has been horrible to my friends, she has obviously done something to her bride-maids and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell onto my brother, which made his eye go all..." and with this she performed an spinning eye motion.

Cadance knew she might wasn't quiet a sunshine today, but she hadn't done anything to be treated like this! Let alone from Twilight...

This was when the last bit of good spirit cracked up in her and she began to cry "Why are you doing this to me!?"

She tried to ran away, unable to handle the situation anymore, but Twilight even got after her for a moment, shouting again and again "your are evil! Evil! After her.

The teared up alicorn ran down the corridor, leaving behind the ceremony group,

straight heading for her room. She just wanted to get some space between her and Twilight.

She already had a lot of stress because of the wedding... the threat against them... and her husband getting sick... but than all this hate thrown at her in the blink of an eye, by somepony she loved in her youth... in front of all the pony's which just was about to become her new friends and to put a cherry onto it - in front of Celestia, in the middle of the ceremony-rehearsal!?

This was just to much at once... and painful to the core.

The alicorn ran into her room and shut the door close and let her self fall on the bed, still shivering and crying out loud, trying to handle the pain.

She was alone and the room was silent, except for the noise she made her self... until an soothing voice came to her ear.

"Oh... my dear... why so upset?... everything will be gonna alright..."

The princess still sobbed, as she looked around her self, to find nothing else than an empty room.

"Why don't we talk about this... i'm sure Twilight didn't mean it..." the voice once more spoke up. It was a familiar voice indeed, since it just sounded like her own, making her wonder if the stress now finally had got to her head completely.

"Come to me my dear... i'm there for you..." the voice lured her again.

Cadance whipped away some of the tears and walked around in the room, looking for the source of the voice, when the big mirror caught her eye.  
>Her reflection obviously didn't mimic her movement. While she was walking up to it, her reflection just sat there and gave an comforting smile.<p>

"Am... I insane?" she asked right away, feeling odd to talk to her reflection.

"Oh no... I assure you everything is fine with you... and there is nothing you have to worry about..." she smiled.

"But... Twilight and the others, they sure think i'm a monster..." the original said sadly.

"Don't worry about them either... you ain't a monster..." she said in a warm tone, which kinda cheered Cadance up.

Suddenly, the room got dark, despite the fact the sun was still shining in trough the big windows and while her double stepped out of the mirror, causing her to back of in a state of shock.

"You ain't a monster" the reflection said once more, when her smile turned into an evil grin "the monster... is _ME_!"

With that said green flames bursted from the ground all around the alicorn princess, which slowly sunk into the ground, there was no way to fight it, not even flapping her wings could help her to escape this trap and despite her trying to call for help, her voice was nothing more than a far echo in nowhere all of a sudden...

… later, when she would wake up, she found her self in some dark cage, which was obviously reinforced with a special kind of magic, which not just would hold back her regular magic ability's, but also shutting her away form all emotions above her, leaving her behind barely strong enough to get up.

To make things even worse, little did she know, her double just had taken her place and would do the same thing to Twilight.

* * *

><p>This chapter delivers a quiet good point i think.<p>

Sometimes you seen "something awkward" and you think "yes, i know what is going on", but you could not be further from the truth,

just because you didn't took the time to get the other side of the story as well, because no matter how often you turn it up-side-down and around **1+1** will always result in **2.**

So try to be so kind and just listen others out till they have finished... if you still think by then its a lot of baloney... well, that's alright... just don't judge hastily, it could somepony special, as well your self...


	3. Double identity

Oh, this chapter has one of my favorite pony's in it^^

I give you a hint: she is a princess!

*feels generous today*

... okay one more hint... she is an alicorn! :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

><p><strong>Double identity<strong>

Cadance had tried to leave the cave several times, but the walls turned out to strong for her to break, also there was nopony that could hear her crying for help, so she was just stuck for now. Only thing she might could do is to get some rest, saving up her remaining power for the moment.

She needed to think of something, she could not just let roam this impostor free...

why didn't she just speak up when it was time?

There been at last a dozen chances where she could have told him, but she had get her emotions get in front of her duty.

The dream she had since so many years was about to came true and she foolishly had her self get soaked up into it. Sometimes it needs a little more than praise to make things turn out well...

She often had performed her magic upon other couples, breaking conflicts up into nothing more than thin air... but who could do the same for her?  
>In this case it wasn't easy like this.<p>

Sometimes you just have to do more than let others solve your problems, by the wink of some magic... you have to talk to one another in order to sort problems out.

When she would get out of here, she sure would try to get a howl new angle on everything. Not just her behavior towards her husband, but also the other pony's around her.

This was what occurred to her.

This self knowledge... this at least some good coming out of all of this - and she sure would make it count, if she ever would get the chance to do so... _if,_... making her sigh a little.

"It probably will stay a dream" she told her self "like my wedding".

Than it struck her. She knew how she could get some help!

Of course being excited didn't help her plan much and it took a while to calm her self down once again. She closed her eyes and took slower and slower, as well longer and longer breaths... calming her heart as much she was able to.

Being left behind so weak had also it good trades it occurred to her, it just played perfectly into her escape plan... it was almost amusing how even the worst things turn out, as long you try to keep an positive attitude about it.

A few minutes later her mind slipped away and the alicorn was sleeping.

Luna had told her once a few tricks, so she could bend her dreams to her will, being aware this was nothing more than that, but this wasn't what she was aiming for at all.

She wanted to breach the barrier of her own dream and call out to Luna itself,

if anypony was capable to hear her right now, she would be the one...

"Luna!" she shouted into what seemed an empty white void, but there was no response.

"Luna! Please help me!" she tried again, but once again the sound of her voice fated unnoticed.

Probably thousand other pony's dreamed already... tired little filly's and colts... mares and stallions of any age... and since it was evening and the sun was about to set, the number only would raise by the minute, so she had to hurry.

She did her best to focus on Luna, summoning her emblem as well thousand of lined up doubles in this empty void – filling to the borders of infinity with nothing else but her. Every encounter, every memory, every single thing she knew about her. Even a plate of strawberry cake was to be found, which was not just Cadance all time favorite.

Last but not least she added a final note, a fullmoon as bright and big she could image, covering a big part of the sky above her, alongside a star hung night of shimmering lights.

The moon it self had written help me please upon it, while she still whispered her name over and over again like a prayer.

Luna just was done to banish a nightmare in a young colts dream - a pirate had tried to push him over the plank, but she simply reversed the roles and so the colt was now the one in charge, pushing the mean pirate down into the cold water...

Of course Luna had also taken away any kind of sharks or so, since this was a kids dream after all and it should stay this way, as the colt now sailed away with his loyal crew into the sunset.

Usual she would continue to fly above every dream there is and at that, being in spiritual form of course, until she would spot some other dark cloud which needed to be solved,

but right now there was one dream right below her, which may wasn't a dark cloud, but it literally screamed her name toward the sky.

Some pony's dreamed of Luna once in a while. Most of them being young and unaware of that... so she was often amused, to find copies of her self to play with children in their dreams, but this one was different.

It was obviously built, to call for her - also it belonged to a just to familiar present, so she dived down immediately into it.

Cadance still gave her best, when there was a booming voice to be heard above her.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! SO I SHALL APPEAR!" she introduced her self, in her royal voice. While on duty, she still used this voice accidentally from time to time.

Her sight rose quickly to find the moon changing form, until it was the eye of Luna's head, which appeared to cover the howl horizon. It was an incredible sight.

There was no doubt, she was the Princess of the Night and Dreams.

"Luna, is that really you!?" Cadance asked, unnecessary shouting towards her appearance.

The night princess sight wandered down onto the pony beneath her, as she spotted Cadance in the middle of this dream shrine, just to vanished like fog in a wind breeze, when her true self slowly glided down, towards her alicorn sister, to land right in front of her.

The two just stood in front of each other for a moment, till Luna broke the ice.

"You... have summoned me?" she asked, now using her normal voice.

"Uhm... yeah... I did..." pausing here for a moment "do you always have this big entry's?"

The blue alicorn blushed a little at this "well... its usual for … the kids..." she admitted a little ashamed.

If it wasn't so serious she would had giggled right now, but there was no time to waste.

"Luna, I need your help... I got imprisoned by an duplicate... and I cant tell what _she_ will be up to next!"

Luna understood right away what this meant.

"So … _she_ is back".

"Yes, i'm afraid so..." she bit her lip, to feel guilt boil up inside of her "...and if had told my husband... nothing had happened..."

Luna put her hoof onto Cadance shoulder "Don't you worry, we shall defeat _her_, but first, speak quickly - where did she take you?".

"I … I don't know... I think it is underground... but it would take to long to find me... also I assume this is not just about me anymore..." giving an desperate expression.

"What you mean by that?" Luna asked.

"She also... has _changed_" giving her a glance which explained everything, as her eyes shimmered green for just a moment.

Her eyes got wide in shock to hear this "I understand, than I shall warn the others"

"Wait! We have to do more than that!" she stopped her "The only _one_ way she could be able to claim magic powers like this - she must have been in my castle, inside the deepest and most secure part... and found my …" she paused how to put it "_my_ _**treasure**_... which means, she most likely holds control to every one of my young ones as well".

Cadance lowered her head to speak the following words "If _she_ did so..." taking one more deep breath "...you have to destroy _it_... it might be the only way" as tears run down her face.

Luna knew what would be the result if she did so.

Still, it was her duty to do it, as well an honest request from somepony, which would do anything for the once's she loved.

"I shall do so" she sadly replied, reaching out to give her dear sister one last hug... and despite this being just a dream, it felt real.

Luna was about to fly of, when she broke one last question to her.

"In all those years to pass... why you still hold on to this form of yours?"

Cadance could not tell, she didn't know.

Suddenly outside of Cadance cave there was a noise, which got louder and louder, as she could heard _her_ laughter coming from the borders of the void, as well Twilight's voice along side with it and what seems blasts of magic, as the dream slowly fell apart and the copies of the blue alicorn crumbled to dust and the void began to vanish.

"It seems Twilight found me!" she cheered.

The night princess rose quickly to the night sky, which was about to lose his black color as the borders began to fate away, as Luna slipped trough the last gap of black before Cadance woke up.

The wall got blasted away, just in the moment when Cadance opened her eyes to find Twilight Sparkle right in front of her and angry at that.

"No! Wait" she tried to stop her, but it was to late, so she got tackled down by the unicorn to the ground.

Close up she noticed, that the unicorn looked handled ruff, which made her realize that she wasn't here because she want to, but because she was forced to.

She was way to weak to fight back right now and even if, she could not ever hurt her.

"Please don't hurt me! Twilight its me!" she begged "please you have to believe me, I have been imprisoned like you, the Cadance who brought you done here was an Impostor"

"Likely story!"

She was right, there was no reason to believe her, but there was one thing she knew, which could change that, so she got up on her feet and began, their old ritual they had performed countless times, when she still was Twilight's foal sitter, convincing her join in on the act.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake".

"You remember me!" Twilight cheered and jumped right into a hug.

"Of course I do" she said glad "how could I forget the filly I loved to sit for the most"

This love of her gave her new strength right away.

"We have to get out of here, we have to stop her!" Twilight declared, reassured what to do next, to run of deeper into the cave, closely followed by Cadance.

It hours to find the right path and they ended up often in dead and and was forced to turn around, Twilight also had to use her teleportation spell, as well energy blasts to clear obstacles, until they almost had got out of the cave, to be stopped by the three false bride-maids.

While the two prisoners made their way trough to the underground cave, the marriage had already started and was going like planned, until the only thing left to close the ritual, was Celestia's approval words, when the doors slammed open.

"STOOOP! Twilight shouted.

Most of the pony's didn't know how to react, only a few of them felt ashamed of her friend, repeating her miss behavior once more.

The bride stomped her hoof "Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother!" making her receive a strange glance from Celestia.

She quickly tried to fake tears "why does she have to ruin my special day", when the real Cadance spoke up "because its not your special day, its mine!"

"What!? But how did you two escape my bride-maids"?

The two quickly explained the trick with the bouquet, which Twilight had summoned out of a stone near by, when Cadance threw it as far she could, making the maids follow it like a dog an stick.

"Clever, but you are still to late!" her double said.

As Applejack broke the question which was going trough everypony's head right now "I don't understand, how can there be two of `em?"

Cadance stepped forward to face her double "She is a changeling! She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding of your love for them".

With this words said, the double began to laugh devilish, green flames light up all around the bride, which turned into a big black changeling in front of everypony, shocking everypony even more than they already had been.

"Right you are princess and as _new_ Queen of the Changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects!" to add "but who am I to teach _you_...?" giving Cadance an asking glance.

Now everypony in the room got silent and starred at Cadance,

when Twilight walked up to her. "What... does she mean by that?"

Far away from Canterlot Castle, Luna was on her way as fast as she could. She knew there was no time to lose, so she put everything she had to fly fast as possible.

Luckily she had left the castle right after the warning, or otherwise there would had been no way to leave it, since thousands of changelings now tried to break trough the forcefield.

Despite her being an Alicorn, the travel still took it's time, since she had to pass by the Ever Free forest, in which she even got a short glance on her old castle- making her melancholic for a moment, to fly further behind the badlands right into the Land of Changelings.

This place wasn't mentioned any map, for obvious reasons.

It was basically an dead landscape and stepping into it would result in becoming part of it.

The earth was black as well the trees which was scattered all over it.

Nothing down there had an pulse... the land was corrupted and lifeless... water was not be found for miles to come... only small puddles of green goo gave small touches of color to it, but drinking from those was an bad idea indeed, unless you had a certain wish to die, since it was nothing more than a wild mix out of poison and acid, boiling hot to fill the air around them with deadly gas.

Luna flew a while longer until she was right in the center of this nowhere land, right in front of the gigantic changeling hive.

She took a look around to search for enemies, but it was just dead silent, not even wind was blowing. Only thing with her was the dead black threes, which seemed to be twisted around them self and shaped in forms, which almost gave the impression the trees would suffer some kind of pain.

The hive in front of her, also was deep black and almost big like a mountain, littered with holes and sharp spikes everywhere, reaching up into the sky, to get lost between clouds and fog which was an constant in this land. She had no intention to fly up to the top of it, since she knew she had to go deep underground in order to find what she was looking for.

Most living beings probably had died of an heart attack to be where she was standing right now, but she was still calm and had no sign of fear to be found.

Having strong emotions could attract changelings from miles, since they had none of their own. Any emotion would lure them out, like a shark smelling blood in the water... since this was what they would feed on – emotions.

Changelings in their natural state just looked like you would cross an pony with some kind of bug, since they had bug like wings and shells to hide them below, as well eyes without pupils, fangs and holes all over their body's.

It was disgusting to look at them, but that was part of their nature. Any emotional reaction would make them grow stronger, until they would dig into the mind of pony s in front of them and use their most pressures memory's to impersonate the ones they love, to rob them blind until they collapse or at times even died.

Changelings usual hold their victims alive, to feast even longer from them, but at times it was just to much to take and the victim let go.

This insatiable hunger came from the one thing which made them different to anything else... unlike pony's, griffons, buffaloes, dragons,... and any other animal there was... they lacked a heart.

They literally had no heart, unable to experience any kind of emotion, but this was how they got created to begin with. To be heartless and the perfect soldiers.

Luna stepped into the hive and light up her horn a little bit, in order to see trough the darkness. The corridor was about four meters wide and round, almost looked like a cave, having deformed black walls and a could touch to it... but she knew this walls wasn't made out of ordinary stone, almost like bees, this hive was build by changelings, using stone, wood and anything they could find, to form into this gigantic castle.

At times Luna had to dim down her light, since she was almost certain to see body's build into this walls, when familiar shapes of pony's and other creatures appeared on them.

Every time she spotted one of those, she also lowered her head and spoke some words of forgiveness "i'm sorry"... hoping it could soothe the poor souls who might still be around.

In this moments even her emotions rose, despite her best efforts, as a mix of guilt and sadness left her body, to spread in the hive.

She walked around for a long time and with any passing minute she got deeper and deeper, being probably about twenty floors deep by now, but hadn't encountered a single changeling by now. It was possible they all had been pulled in for the major attack, which got kinda confirmed, as she passed by a bunch of empty breeding chambers, which still contained green broken eggs, some of them gave the impression to be fresh, as some green goo was slowly dripping down their sides.

Luna could not else to shake her head on this. It was one thing to hate somepony else... or hate everypony for that matter... but being born without any emotion to call their own?

It was such an sad thing to see... what had life to offer for a changeling, when the fight was over?

She tried to let go of this thought for now, since there was still an task ahead, leaving behind only some shattered tears on the ground.

It would take a few hours for her to finally reach her destination, as she stood in-front of the only gate, which wasn't made out of black stone, but instead of black metal.

Unlike the walls and everything else in this land, this gate was straight and smooth as silk, but still she could not see her own reflection in it, like the metal just had swallowed it.

This gate had no mechanism to open it and even alicorn magic just would get sucked into it without any noticeable effect... but she was told how she could get past it, which wasn't an easy task.

This gate would block of any living being, feeding of the emotions of those in front of it like a changeling it self would – and do just the same to magic. There was even a huge chance it would suck out the attacker within seconds, leaving him behind on the edge of death.

The only way this gate would open, was to have no emotions at all.

It was somehow paradox, but Luna knew how it felt, to feel nothing at all...

and may Cadance had told her the secret of the gate, her sister Celestia was the one who had given her the key to enter.

It was over a thousand years ago, after Luna's envy had took over her heart and she had changed into_ Nightmare Moon_, making her feel hatred so deep and hot, like she would burn up from inside and it was when she had tried to take over Equestria - forcing her sister put aside her love and banish her to the moon, by using the _Elements of Harmony_...

The first hundred years she still felt this hate burning inside her, as she was trapped in her magic prison, in a state of frozen time...

but the _elements_ not just hold her in place, their magic also had broken this hate, which would bleed out of her over time, until she had reached a state in which she may was still Nightmare Moon, but an empty shell as well. Having no thoughts, no desires and no emotions, while an millennium passed by like in an blink of an eye.

It wasn't until the planets aligned and broke free her prison, this hate came back to her like an evil spirit – to start once again hate inside her heart.

Luckily the mane six was able to banish this evil once and for all.

Luna sat down onto the cold ground and lowered her head, trying to remember how it was … to feel nothing at all... to have no desires... no dreams... no hope... no love... no hate... nothing inside of her.

She got her self into a deep trance, which was an dangerous state. An changeling might was born like this, but even those would try to gain feelings for their own benefit.

So if she would get lost in this state, she was even less than a changeling... an empty shell of a pony, trapped in the hive... until her body would die some day and she would become one of those poor trapped souls.

There was no way to tell how many time had passed, minutes... hours … or days.

It even could had been another millennium, it would had made no difference.

The iron gate began to move, being aware of an strong magic presence, which hold within no emotions, welcoming her Queen – the only one worthy to enter this darkest of realms there is.

The alicorn stood up, her eyes lacking any spark of life to them, as she stepped forward, unaware of her body to move, unable to feel the cold sting coming from her under cooled body, or the fear to be trapped inside.

Right after she passed the gate slowly closed it self again, blocking out everything from outside.

The alicorn stood in an giant chamber, right in the middle of it was an shrine rising, which was once again made out of the same dark metal, all around it green magic flames illuminating the room, giving everything an haunted atmosphere.

If it wasn't for this constant noise inside of the chamber, which echoed from the walls, she would been lost by now, lost inside her self – unable to return to her former state, as she suddenly snapped out of it and gasped for air, to break down onto the ground, like she had reached the water surface...

Her heart was out of rhythm and her lungs burned, her body began to shake in order to warm up once more and her mind was in a state darkness, only a few scattered emotions, memory's and thoughts in between, like a star hung sky.

It took her long to recover from this. It sure was nothing she ever wanted to repeat again, despite the fact she had to get outside somehow later...

when she felt an drag upon her self, or to be more precise, on her feelings and magic.

The more of those came back, the stronger the drag became and it was without a doubt the middle of the chamber causing this effect, so there was no time to lose.

The mare got up on her hooves and made her way trough the chamber, climbing up hundred of black stairs beneath her until she reached an black chest, standing left alone on a podium.

It wasn't big, not even a few times larger than an apple and was also made out of this strange black metal, having no kind of cresting or insignia on it, neither a lock of any kind.

Despite all of this, which made the chest look petty, she knew she just had found the most pressures treasure there is.

You could not buy anything for it... let alone the suggestion of such a thing would had led to banishment... but still, what was inside, was something, which was worth way more than all riches in the world together, so she dared to open the chest just this once, to give it a close look.

And there it was... it was almost like the day _she_ had put it here... being the cause of the noise and all the trouble for so many years... only change being a slight purple shimmer, which was running above it.

The alicorn shattered three tears...

… the first, since it was to sad to look at...

… the second, since it proved everything wrong, which pony's thought to know...

… the last... because she had to destroy it.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Luna! Surprise!<strong> :D

Since i could not make her fit in the last story, i thought she deserved some extra time in this one and damn... love her.

_Let alone her entrance *giggles* _

Still... she is not just here for nothing... since she is the only one, able to get the job done.

And if you would ask me: "how comes she is so brave?"... well... she was literally "Nightmare Moon" ... how afraid you can get after that?

ps. and if you wonder if the colt pirate was "**Pipsqueak**"... ye sure, why not. Like that boy... also his relationship to Luna :)


	4. True colors

Oh :(

...no comment.

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

><p><strong>True colors<strong>

Cadance let her head hanging for a moment.

This was the day she was afraid of for so long...

but there was no way around it anymore. If she truly loved them, she could not hold up this lie one more minute and so she let go.

Like on the double, green flames sparked up around her, but unlike her she wasn't proud to reveal her self, as her body slowly transformed into a changeling one as well.

"W... w... but..." Twilight stuttered. This... she had not expected, as well none of the others in this room, except for her double and what seemed Celestia itself.

The mare next to her gave Twilight an sad an ashamed glance, like she did with everypony else in this room.

"I'm not Cadance... I never was..." she admitted "in fact... I'm the only impostor here" she said sad and angry upon her self.

The purple unicorn could not handle anything what she just had seen.

The one she had grown up with was an changeling... and despite there was another fake standing not far from her, she wasn't the right one either!

She could not form a single straight word at this, nopony could even image how confused she felt right now. Her howl world felt like a like... what was supposed to be true anymore, if her howl youth was not anything like her memory's made her believe?

Celestia was the one to speak up.  
>Twilight... I will try to explain and this might be the hardest thing for you to learn, as my student.<p>

At first she pointed on the black sobbing mare in the middle.

"This, is the pony you grew up with... she was the one at your side in your young life... she might started out as somepony else, but she is one you learned to love as –Cadance-"

Twilight still could not add anything together "This can't be, IT CANT!" she yelled in utter confusion "look at her, she s a changeling! They cant love!" now pointing to the impostor "and she is one as well! So it cant be true! You are lying! You all are! Why you lie to me!?"

Her breath got fast and her heart skipped more than just a few beats, as she almost hyperventilated saying this.

Celestia knew now would had to come the hardest part, so she walked up to Twilight and put her hooves around her, which she refused, still, the princess hold on to her, despite her struggling to get away, since she obviously was part of this lie which defined her life.

"I'm truly sorry... we all are... but there was no way to tell you, we didn't want to hurt your feelings"

Twilight did nothing more else than hammer her hooves onto Celestia's chest, crying while doing so "you lie, you lie, you lieee!"

"The real Cadance is her" Celestia said calmly, pointing on the false bride "...but you never got to know her, since she was banished many years ago."

At first glance both changelings looked alike, only if you took a closer look you noticed they didn't look to much alike, almost like members of the royal guard would – similar, but different.

The "Cadance" she grew up with, for once a few inch taller and thinner in appearance, having green eyes with deep green pupils, as well a green bug shell on her back, a long deep cyan mane which was hanging down and a zick-zack formed horn on her had, as well small fangs and something which seemed to be some kind of small crown growing out of hear head- ending in deep cyan marbles, additional her legs had holes, as well parts of her mane and her bug like wings, which was common for changelings, also featuring their deep black and at times green shimmering skin.

The "false bride", which turned out to be the real Cadance, was not just smaller in appearance, she also still had purple eyes with dark pupils, no shell on the back and a deep cyan mane, which had highlights of purple running in between, her horn also still straight, except a few holes in it, she also had fangs, but there was no kind of crown on her head right now, but once again she had holes scattered all over her body and her skin was also deep black, but was shimmering in an pink or purple tone in the sunlight.

The green eyed changeling spoke up once again "My name was... or is Chrysalis... and yes... I was the Queen of Changelings"

She once again turned to Twilight "I'm so sorry you had to find it out this way"

"Enough!" the purple eyed yelled "its over for everyone of you anyway! Any moment my children will swarm the city and take over Canterlot! And after this, ALL OF EQUESTRIA!"

Celestia would like to do nothing else, than stay on Twilight's side and soothe her, but there wasn't time. Shining Armor was under her spell and his magic shield would break any moment.

"No, you wont! You might may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects, from you!"

With this the alicorn princess rose into the air and shot an energy blast upon the real Cadance, which she replied with a green and purple colored beam of her self, holding against the alicorn magic and at first it seemed like she was successful doing so, but suddenly the beam got pushed back onto her self, burning Celestia's horn and throwing her to the ground, unable to get up again.

She was surprised about her own achievement, which didn't hold her back from bragging about her new won strength, which she had stolen from Shining Armor.

This had ripped out Twilight out of her self-pity as she run up to the princess, which only was able to give her an last advice "You must get the _Elements of Harmony_ and use their power to defeat Cadance!" on which the mane six ran off as fast they could.

Then suddenly the forcefield bursted above their head and thousands of changelings streamed into the city, sucking out all emotions they could find – as well coming after them, to hold them of on their mission.

Only one which didn't got bothered was Chrysalis, which still was sitting there in the very same spot, while the new Queen circled around her, teasing her upon her biggest triumph.

"Oh... what's the matter my dear? Isn't this like you always wanted?"

"Its not."

"You was the original Queen! Don't lie to me! I know better, I have become what you never could... just look at you... and look at me!"

The mare seemed to have no interest to listen to her, which made Cadance quiet angry.

"I said look at me!" she shouted, but still Chrysalis avoided doing so.

Only minutes later the mane six was brought back by a swarm of changeling minions, which left the room after a wink of her Queen, since those ordinary pony's posed no threat to her or her plans for this matter, as she got over to the group to cost a little more on this delightful victory and the painful emotions connected with it.

"Its funny really, Twilight here was suspicious of her behavior all along, but she just stuck to the wrong changeling... to bad the rest of you was to caught up in your wedding planning, to realize at least a part of the suspicious where correct..." laughing afterwards on these puppets, she just had played for fools, to walk up to the balcony, to enjoy the sight of changelings roaming free and feasting upon everypony in all of Canterlot.

Twilight snuck over to her brother and tried to wake him out of his trance, but there was no use. His eyes glowed green and his face was absolute mindless.

"Come on brother, wake up, you cant let her win like this! Please, you must cast your spell!" she tried, but without use.

"She hasn't won yet" Chrysalis said.

This made everypony listen up, even Cadance.

"What!? Of course I have won!" as she walked up to the mare who dared to say such a thing. "You think _you_ can stop me!?" she yelled, this time the other changeling faced her and gave her an confident nod, to receive a blast upon her chest, which threw her across the room.

The mare got up again, whipping away some green blood "and there is nothing you can do about it" she said, right before her body got caught in green and purple magic, to get thrown across the room once more, crashing trough the altar against the wall behind it.

"Ha, laughable... you are not even strong enough to counter my magic... it seems you haven't fed to well upon Shining Armor, maybe he just loved me more than you!?" as she laugh once more on her own words.

The mare did her best to get up "you are even more wrong than you could image Cadance... I might be a changeling, but we loved another even more than anything else... I never had to steal his love, he gave it willingly to me and so did I..."

as she walked up to Shining Armor s side, on which Twilight still gave her an angry, but even more confused glance.

She leant her head against her beloved husband "And that's why Luna... will destroy my _**heart**_".

"WHAT!?" The other changeling could not believe was she was hearing right now.

It was impossible... if Luna really would destroy it... Chrysalis_ would die... _and along side with it, _every changelings_ there is – _including__** herself**_!

Unlike Chrysalis, Cadance had fully committed her self to become a changeling and lost her own heart in the process, which was the only way to enter the chamber and gain control over the swarm, by corrupting her heart...

"You... you are bluffing! That cant be true! It would kill your self!"

"You know its true, we are both changelings, you know what I feel..." she sad with a bitter tone to her voice.

The other mare run up to her and shook her harsh, giving her the backside of her hoof to beat some sense into her "NO, no, this CANT BE! Tell Luna to stop, you must stop her! We will die, our children, _they all will die_!" she bagged and cursed at her, but it was no use, Chrysalis had accepted her faith, as Cadance let her go, sliding to the ground.

"Even if I wanted... there is no way I could reach her in time... its to late for all of us".

The changeling Queen stumbled confused trough the room and broke down in the middle of it. She just could not understand how she could be _this_ _heartless_.

Chrysalis wanted to spend her last moments on the side of her husband and give him an present - for his future, from which she had hoped to spend it together.

She performed a last time her love-spell, using the memory of his proposal and the emotions he had given her, to send it back to him, surprisingly breaking the hypnotic spell in the process.

"W...where.. hu? Is the wedding over!?" he asked confused.

Chrysalis could not help to smile at him, being glad he was alright.

He noticed just moments later his wife, as well the other changeling inside of the room, as well hundreds more roaming outside the windows, so he immediately tried to cast his spell once more, but he failed to do so, since his body was to weak.

"You don't have to worry my dear, the changelings will be gone soon" she said sadly and got into his arms with this.

He looked down onto his bride, but didn't know what she was trying to say "What? What you mean by this!?" but she just enjoyed his company and let the question pass by.

"This fool! She want to destroy her self, in order to stop us!" the other Queen gave angry away, clenching her teeth, but unable to do anything against it.

"You what!? Please don't I will stop them!" as he tried once more to cast his spell, but once again he failed. His body felt so weak and his head hurt badly each time he tried – still he gave it a few more attempts until he had to stop, before he would lose consciousness.

So he gave in on his own limitations, shattering tears since he would lose his wife any moment, trying to comfort her as long she was with him.

Twilight had seen all of this and began to understand, that Chrysalis maybe was the only impostor inside this room, but there was just one monster and it wasn't her. So she walked up to her and carefully placed her hoof on her shoulder, receiving an small smile.

"Chrysalis, you must help by brother, please! Together you can defeat them! I know you can do so! You must try!" she begged her.

The couple looked one another deep into the eyes and closed them, as their horns touched carefully and their love jumped back and forth between the two, building up to even more strength than any single one of them could have alone, as Shining Armor suddenly was able to cast his spell even stronger than before, as a bright pink and green sphere spread out all over Canterlot and banish the changelings from all of Canterlot, back from where they came.

It was this very same moment as Luna was about to the destroy the heart inside of the chamber, as she already had charged up her horn, to destroy this pressures artifact in front of her, when it suddenly began to glow, forcing her to back off.

The light was white and gold and to bright to look at, when it flooded the howl hive- making it shine from the inside, making the most horrific place look like a diamond for a few moments.

There was no trace from the purple magic and the heart beat was even louder than before

- an constant -whomp, whomp- rhythm, echoing back from the walls,

so Luna decided to let go of her task, knowing that evil had been banished.

Luna closed the small chest and levitated it along side with her, to the gate.

As she decided to open it one last time, which reacted to this and opened for his true Queen.

It took once again hours to make her way up to the surface, on which she had noticed, the silhouettes from before had lost their shape, which gave her a bright smile - thanking every time she came by such a spot on the wall.

When she got outside, there was another surprise waiting for her.

Thousands of changelings sat on the ground, scattered everywhere, looking disoriented what to do, since they had lost once more their Queen.

The princess observed them for a while. They didn't looked like they had any evil intentions anymore and to be precise... changelings never wasn't been evil in the first place... they just needed emotions to stay alive, everything else was just the bidding of their Queen, which had created them.

So if their Queen was evil, so would they... but, if their Queen had an good heart.

"CHANGELINGS!" she shouted loud enough, so not just the thousands nearby could hear her, but all the others behind that...

when they all turned simultaneously their head towards this food source. The swarm got up onto their hooves and partial rose up into the air to get closer, leaving no space to escape in between.

Of course Luna literally hold every changelings life in her hooves, but she didn't want to use it. There was already to much sadness in this world.

There was only one thing strong enough to beat this circle of suffering... to give love, willingly.

The mare put down the chest in front of her feet and left it closed, of course none of this changelings knew what it meant and what was inside of it, but it didn't matter anyway.

Her sight wandered around, to find her self surrounded by every changeling there is.

Luckily they just had fed upon Canterlot, or Luna had lost her consciousness in the moment she had stepped outside, but it would be just a matter of minutes at best, before every single bit stolen emotion would bring her down.

She spread her wings to full size, so she could be seen by all of them.

"CHANGELINGS! YOU GOT ROBBED OF YOUR QUEEN... SO FOR THIS YOU HAVE NO DESTINY..." she spoke once again in her royal voice.

"IT IS MOST CERTAIN, YOU SHALL REST FOR ETERNITY, OR HUNGER TILL YOU ARE NO MORE!"

Some of the changelings now was utter confused and looked at one another.

"BUT... I SHALL OFFER YOU AN LIFE... AN LIFE WHICH HAS MEANING... AN LIFE WHICH HAS FUTURE... AN LIFE ON WHICH YOU CAN FEAST...

IF YOU ACCEPT ME, TO BE YOUR NEW QUEEN!"

There was no fear...

There was no hate...

There was only confidence and love...

It could had been because the lack of an alternative...

or the renewed shock, to lose yet another Queen in their life...

but Luna would like to think, it was because she had offered them a chance to have something of value for them self, to have a meaning full life from now on, when all changelings got down to the ground and laid them self flat on their stomachs, as well lowering her heads to welcome her new Queen, as she smiled upon her new children.

Only one changeling didn't do so.

Cadance. She had lost. She had lost on every level possible.

She had lost her changelings... she had lost the battle... and soon, she would lose her freedom, since Luna would be the one to judge her.

So she accepted her punishment, to be locked away behind the gate, for thousand years to come, hopefully coming back to be reformed – worthy of a second chance.

The gate would only open, when she would found her heart, once again.

* * *

><p>Wow... quiet a lot stuff happened here :[<p>

First of all... ye. I like **Chrysalis** a lot, but i think she doesn't get enough credit for who she really is,

most pony's just see her and shout "Monster"... but do they even know her? No... so who is the real monster than?

The same goes for her children. She is not that different from Celestia. She just want to provide a safe and happy life for her children...

Yes they rob emotions doing so, but what do they have for a choice? Its literally their only source of food!

Could you blame a hungry creature for stealing food, which it needs to survive? I could not. It would be ridiculous!

* * *

><p>ps. did anypony srly think, Celestia would not notice if a Changeling was standing in front of her?<p>

I mean... she lived to long and seen to many things to not notice... which was always awkward for me in the series...^^


	5. Chrystal Empire

Shining Armor! Better run bef... oh! To late. *gulp*

If you excuse me... i'm needed over there *points to dessert table*

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

><p><strong>Chrystal Empire<strong>

After the evil changelings had been banished, Twilight walked straight up to her brother and poked him harsh onto his chest "YOU SIR, GOT SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO! AND IT BETTER BE GOOD!" she demanded and so he did, alongside with Celestia and Chrysalis.

It was many years ago, far before "Cadance" would become her foal sitter, but not long after King Sombra's first reign, when the real Cadance discovered the powers of the _Crystal Heart_ and used those to banish him.

This also was when one character trade of King Sombra slowly manifested itself inside the young princess... greed.

It took many years and dozen's of minor – and seeming unimportant changes, to manifest it self inside of her... but with any passing year, the minor flaws grew inside the princess, as she more and more realized, what powers this artifact hold within and what power it could grant her above everypony.

Only a small spell was necessary and everypony in her castle would suffer from sadness, without any reason at all – just to cheer right on the next day, when another spell was cast upon the _Crystal Heart, _since it would multiply the strength of her spell and assure nopony would speak up against their leader.

After those "minor test run's" as she called them, she decided to use the _Heart_ in order to make everypony to fall in love for her, fulfilling any bidding blind and willingly... unable to love any pony else for this matter and forming her own army, consisting not just out of a few hundred stallions, but ten thousands of citizens... foals, adults and even the old ones...

and if she would had succeed, she would spread the spell even further, to control everypony there is... and all of this without having a single fight or anypony knowing, until it was to late... as soon her final spell was ready.

There was only one thing she had not tough about, which being the nature of the spells she had cast.

Such an collective swing of moods did attract the changelings into her castle, since there was more food than in all of Equestria combined... having pony's sobbing in agony, just to see them celebrate minutes later, how could they resist such a buffet of emotions to feast on? It was the howl spectrum, served on an crystal plate.

Back than, Shining Armor was sent to the Chrystal Empire by Princess Celestia it self, to check upon the strange news coming from there. It was one of his first duty's, so he tried to do its best, until he met Princess Mi Amore Cadanca.

He fell for her in right away, it was love on first sight... and she didn't even had to use a spell to do so.

Of course she tried to use his feelings to drag him onto her side, even explaining his plan, since she would need a King in her new Kingdom and having a mindless slave wasn't good enough... but surprisingly, he refused the offer.

She sure could break him later, but right now he should not report back to his Majesty, so there was no harm to keep him prisoner inside the castle, checking in once in a while if he had changed his mind.

This was probably the wildest mix of emotions in the howl Crystal Empire, which was already a feast for changelings, but unlike the other pony's around him, he did not just trembled back and forth between guilt, love, hope and sheer fear... he experienced it all at once, which got the attention of the Changeling Queen it self – Chrysalis.

She came more and more often to taste this bittersweet mix of his and every time she did so, she consumed a little more, licking her lips in excitement just thinking about it...

she could had spend her life doing so and never would get tired of it, as she snuck once more into the castle, looking like one of the servants as she brought him another meal, in order to be close to him, while Cadance would deliver faked reports to Celestia, in order to keep her calm.

"Here, your meal" she said careless, as she put down the plate in front of him, like she had for months now, soaking up once more some of this incredible emotions and today, they had been stronger then ever. If she could, she had taken a bath in them. It was almost to much to comprehend, even for her level's.

The stallion looked upon the plate and sighed … "so this is my last one" he said, looking down on a boring selection of carrot slices, some potato puree and apple-juice.

She suddenly felt quiet disturbed by his comment "Speak, what you mean by that?"

He gave her a short glance and spoke calm as he starred into the air "Cadance said she had enough with my stubborn behavior... she want to execute me, first thing in the morning." he looked down onto the plate and once more into her green eyes "thanks".

Chrysalis left the room and was heading back for her own Empire, thinking about this piece of new information.  
>It was such a shame... he was so delicious... so where could she find a new one... she had been quiet everywhere and since she had met him other emotions kinda tasted pale.<p>

Than she stopped in her tracks. Why should she just simply let him die like this?

She was Queen of the Changelings after all, thousands of them roamed right now above the streets unnoticed... her minions still could feed upon other emotions all over the land, but this source was to unique to let it go.

Little did she know, the major reason to execute him, was that Celestia had seen behind Cadance charade and prepared an huge attack on the Crystal Empire, in order to end her cruel reign.

The dawn was about to settle and Shining Armor got led out into the royal garden.

Soon his blood would mix in with the colorful flowers around him, as Cadance observed this process amused.

About three dozens of her best guards stood left and right to make sure everything was going to her will, as he was about to step onto the scaffold, where a masked stallion already was in place to judge him.

"Any last words?" she asked dry.

He took a moment "I loved you once..."

She just nodded to confirm she had heard him, when she gave the executioner a small wink with her hoof.

The stallion tried to show the same dignity he had shown before, not yelling and begging for his life, or even worse, accepting her offer to switch sides.

The blade rose up... to strike down in a quick motion right next to him, but without putting a single scratch onto his skin.

"What the... YOU! I SAID KILL HIM!" she yelled, as the executioner threw away his mask and changed size and form by the burst of a green flame, to reveal Chrysalis standing in front of her.

"A changeling..." she whispered in disbelieve, but fetched her self just a moment later "GUARDS! KILL BOTH OF THEM!" pointing on the couple.

The guards turned and ready their weapons, but they also suddenly bursted into green flames, until every single one of them was a changeling as well, as even more came floated in from all sides.

"Why!? This can't be happening! IM THE ROYAL LEADER! IM PRINCESS MI AMORE CADANCE! HOW DARE YOU TO BREAK INTO MY EMPIRE!"

"So what Missy? I'm _Queen -_ so technical, i'm higher than you!" Chrysalis mocked her, strewing even more salt into her wound, just to feast on her anger right after. Oh it was so pure and honest – and just for her and her alone, what an nice present.

Cadance jumped forward and shot an beam right at her, but she had no problem to avoid it, as she returned the favor with one of her own, hitting Cadance directly, while her minions made sure the Queens favorite food source would not be in danger, bringing the struggling Shining Armor out of the fire line.

Cadance got up right away and shot three more means towards the Queen, two of them she was able to avoid, but the third one struck her right onto the chest, even out the score, when Cadance got into close combat, smashing a few times her hooves into Chrysalis flanks and face.

Changelings wasn't meant for direct conflicts. They would feast upon their victims over time, slowly draining their strength in the process, but this would take time and until now, no changeling of her had feasted upon Cadance, since Chrysalis didn't want to be discovered. Additional to this, the princess just had quiet "boring" anger to offer, an emotion which was quiet simple to produce and for that would not satisfy for long.

Cadance once more gave a few bursts to her best and hit once again straight upon her target, sending Chrysalis flying trough a few hedge's and smashing into an fountain.

"I hate water" she mumbled as she felt the wet element floating over her body, since her kind was used to an dry environment.

The Changeling Queen got up onto her hooves and made her muscles lose, moving her head from side to side, making her neck "crack" a few times in the process.

Cadance followed her quickly, but was surprised, when she could not find the Queen as she looked around. Only thing to prove she had crashed down here was the damaged fountain.

So she landed nearby and searched for some clues, how she possible could had get away. Maybe an teleportation spell? Hm.. no she sure would had notice the flash coming along with it, when suddenly the statue next to her gave her an horse-kick to the head, just to change back to her real self, closing distance as a black hoof grabbed onto her and beat upon her face a few more times, until she was able to throw of Chrysalis onto her back.

Both royals got up and starred huffing at one another.

"So... you play dirty... I like that..." Cadance said "why don't you just join me... your changelings could feast upon all of Equestria"

"Oh, what an generous offer" Chrysalis spit "Whats the catch?"

"Well... of course I would be in charge" she said, giving an confident shrug.

"Mh... I don't think so Missy" she replied smiling, but lost it right after "There can be just one Queen"

"You ain't no match for my ability's" she said once again confident in her self, but the mare in front of her burst in laughter at this.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME! THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY!" she shouted.

Chrysalis almost had to wipe away some tears of joy, if it hadn't been so stupid at the same time.

"You sure have no idea what royal power is darling... it isn't an fancy artifact or magic ability's..." suddenly the sky got dark and the sun vanished behind giant clouds, as just moments later there was not a single piece of blue to be seen "its all about control!"

It took Cadance a while to understand what was going on, this wasn't just an bad weather front – it was thousand of changelings, probably every single one there is, as her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide – than the swarm crushed down onto her, despite her best effort to shoot them down with her magic.

For every one she hit, fifty more took place, washing her away like an tsunami, only to leave behind _their royal Highness_, in the middle of what had been a garden just seconds ago.

Today, the _Queen_ was really pleased with her minions.

She would grant them an extra our of feast... or maybe even two.

There was only one more thing to do. Collect her bounty.

She cheerful flew to the location she had ordered her minions to bring him and like it could be any else, he was right there on the dot, since her children never could turn down any of her commands.

As she landed, the changeling soldiers who had stood guard backed off humble, to make some space, revealing the white stallion in their middle.

"You are mine now" she said to the stallion... but he didn't move, except flat breathing.

She quickly got over to him and tapped him a few times, but he didn't respond at all.

"YOU FOOLS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEAST ON HIM!" she yelled, as the soldier backed of as far they could, feeling fear for the first time in their life, since they shared emotions with their Queen.

They might even didn't want to, but being so close to such an aroused target and at big numbers at that... she should had known this would happen.

"Nonono..." she panicked. He just could not simply die like this. She had sacrificed ten-thousand of sources for this single one.

"I must think of something" they just had robbed him blind from anything... he is nothing more than an empty shell right now... how possible she could fix this...?

Of course! The solution was so simple... she just had to give back all emotions they had stolen... then he would be good as new - than she could feast slowly and just by her self from him again for years to come... but... there was just one catch.

Changelings could not give back emotions like this, not as long the target was comatose.

Princess Celestia was right about to storm the Empire when she noticed there was not a single enemy guard upon the walls, no protection spell was cast and nopony was in sight.

If this was some kind of trick, no matter how good, it would had left an huge disadvantage behind, one no army could possible recover from.

She still was careful and ordered her scout troops to spread out over the town, which came back just ten minutes later to report, that the civilians was hiding indoors and all discovered Crystal Guards had been found unconscious, locked away in places all over the town.

There was no way this could be a trick... neither pure magic... some other force must had their hooves in this act, so Celestia told her army to spread out and secure the city, while she would straight head for the castle in the center, but the picture was everywhere the same. There was no Cadance to be found... she sure had never given up her Empire that easy, not without a fight or the use of her disgusting magic.

"I wonder what could had caused this" Celestia said to her self, as one of her scouts rushed back to her, being out of breath at that "Your... your highness, you must come an see this!" as she followed quickly to the big balcony on the backside of the castle.

It was even for her incredible age, an unforgettable sight.

Countless thousands of changelings sat harmless on the ground in a big circle, covering the entire area below, forming an large circle around a spot in the middle, while sobbing along side her Queen, which seemed to sit in front of some stallion on the ground.

Celestia observed the situation for a while, as one of her soldiers spoke up.

"Your majesty, shall we attack?"

"No, it won't be necessary".

"But your majesty, they seem distracted, it would be a easy victory, with little to expect losses... this chance might wont come again and if I might add... we could finally get rid of this pest".

The Princess gave him an angry glance on his last line, making it absolute clear she never wanted to hear those words again.

"They are may mislead, but they are not an pest, so watch your tongue, captain!"

The stallion shrunk in size, ashamed to have angered her highness.

He knew, her wisdom was flawless, leading the land ever since and undoubted for all

future to come... proving this on a daily basis and once more today, as it would turn out.

"I give you and the others one command and I want it to be fulfilled"

The stallion nodded hastily at this, anything - to make up his mistake.

"I want you, to stay back, when I go down there".  
>He would had like to protest, but he knew there was no way she could be convinced other wise, in best case she would remove his rank right away and find some one else to carry out this command, so he gave an sharp salute and stuck to his duty's "Yes Mam!" pressing out his chest as far he could.<p>

She gave him an contented smile and glided down, right into the middle of the swarm.

Chrysalis still was browsing her thoughts how to pull it off.

She would need a lot of magic to make the spell work.

Also she had to rule out changeling magic, since this was what had caused the trouble in the first place.

"I could kidnap a few unicorns" she thought to her self "a few thousand or so will do".

She was about to wave a few changelings to her, to carry out the command, when she heard all to familiar steps behind her.

"Well, there is just one lousy pony with so much grace..." she grinned displeased.

"Chrysalis" the alicorn greeted her, receiving an sharp glance from this deep green eyes.

This was when the alicorn noticed, what stallion was laying on the ground "Shining Armor?" she stepped forward and didn't bother the Queen, which bared her changeling fangs at her.

"What have you done?" Celestia said as calm she could, but obviously indignant.

He still was breathing, but she also noticed the sings right away. Shining Armor was in an comatose state... one she had seen to often, so he still would die at some point.

"I kinda … broke it" as she gave her changelings another devastating glance, which made the ones nearby run off like beaten dogs.

Their eyes met and both of them thought about an fight for a moment, as the changelings around them suddenly got really aroused, flapping their wings and hissing, when the Royal Canterlot Guard readied their weapons and got in position all around them.

Celestia noticed her troops and that they would attack any moment, so she stomped onto the ground, but not without using her magic, causing it to be an massive noise, carried by a small shockwave "Retread immediately!" she said loud and clear, as her soldiers let their guard down and backed off.

Chrysalis didn't have to say a word, she just just gave a nod and the changelings sat down on their bellies, giving not a single noise from them, waiting patiently, observing the smallest movement of her Queen.

Their attention came back to the white stallion in front of them.

"Here is the deal, you help me to fix my favorite toy... and i will leave".

"I assume you want to take him with you and feast of him?"

"One stallion, for an empire... quiet an fair deal isn't it?" she said confident.

Celestia hated to admit, but the offer was good indeed, she could not risk an howl kingdom for a single stallion, as much as she liked to do so.

She loved every single pony there is, like a mother would her children, he been no exception.

"... and if I step in for him?"

Chrysalis blinked a few times "_You_? What good are _you_?" blowing some air trough her lips.

The white alicorn was baffled to say the least...

Chrysalis charged up her horn, making clear there was nothing more to talk about and so did Celestia. The two non-alike rulers focused their energy as one glared in a green devilish tone, while the other glowed bright like heaven as both lowered their heads and their horns touched, causing their magics to bind with one another, as well their essence.

Celestia felt an drag on her emotions, when Chrysalis discovered an unlimited amount of love inside of her, from which her swarm could feast for centuries...

but the connection was open in both directions, so the alicorn had a moment of insight into the changelings past.

The horns touched the stallion and the pulse ran trough his body in the blink of an eye, making his body twitch like he had been struck by lightning, as he suddenly gasped for air and rolled him self on the side, coughing.

The swarm around the two was somehow upset, as they walked up and down nervous, rolling from side to side or rubbed their snots, while the Queen curious observed the result.

The stallion opened his eyes, to see an shape above him, for a moment he thought it was Cadance "I knew you could change... I love you" he whispered, with an weak smile.

Chrysalis immediately backed off and almost fell backwards over doing so, as she suddenly felt some kind of pain in her chest beating.

"I... arg... don't understand" she gasped, winding her self in agony "You ...cheated me!?" she cawed towards Celestia.

Shining Armor got slowly up on his feet again and shook his head, he still felt dizzy, so he thought he was hallucinating, to see thousands of those black monsters all around him, seemingly in some state of pain as he noticed the alicorn next to him, to rub his eyes in disbelieve.

"What... is going on?" he asked, forgetting about the titles in the process.

Celestia let his sight with an small nod to the Queen, which obvious was in some kind of pain, clenching her teeth and hammering on the ground, hissing like she was about to die.

"She is in pain..." the princess sad sadly, thinking back on what she had seen inside her.

Chrysalis thought she had got rid of this emotion a long time ago, when she had torn out her own heart, in order to lock away the pain, since she was unable to take it any longer.

"She suffers an broken heart".

The stallion did not understand, every foal knew about the nature of changelings...

"But... I thought changelings don't have an heart?" he said in an asking tone.

The stallion listened carefully to her words, while she told him about it, like it was her own memory she talked about, as sorrow swung in her voice.

"She might locked it away, but she sure has one... and it was hurt many years ago …" as she looked him deep into his eyes

"... but your love, Shining Armor, made it beat again..."

He looked over to the Queen, which was laying on her side, her breath was fast, but flat, to find the changelings around her in a similar state.

"What happened to her?"

"I fear she can't take the pain... she will die" as her eyes filled with sadness "...they all will"

Shining Armor looked into her green eyes, which looked so awful familiar to him.

She had been the mare who brought him food, even at times some treats... she also had saved him from certain death and now... it dawned him so much more.

The connection between Chrysalis and Celestia also had touched him, as he had gained some of their memory's along as well.

She had spared an howl empire and even refused Celestia's offer... just to get him?

It might not been intentional at first, but he would had done nothing less right now.

He walked over to Chrysalis, which glared at him with disgust, but he didn't mind.

The stallion leaned down to pick her up. The Queen would liked to struggle, but the pain had left her to weak to do so and her attempts to get free failed.

The white stallion hold the black mare tight to his chest, as she felt his emotions, passing over. There was so much and even more delicious than before, now that he even willingly gave it to her, she tried to consume all of it – rather him than her she thought.

She needed this energy right now desperately... but it just didn't stop... and not just the pain fated away, she also gained a new feeling inside, but it didn't came from him this time.

Her chest felt warm inside "How?" this feeling... was her own?

It had been centuries since she had felt this way.

He loosed up his grip a little, to look her into her emerald like eyes, giving her an caring smile.

How could it be? She had fed from him as much she could – he should be laying on the ground once more... but it didn't seem to have any effect, as she caught her self suddenly to smile back at him.

This... wasn't actually half bad.

The Queen gave her self in this moment and leaned her head a little forward, as well he did, as they leaned forehead on forehead, knowing they finale had found their _special somepony._

Twilight smeared away some tears "okay... it was was good", still sobbing, like the other pony's in the room, when Chrysalis walked over to her.

"You see... after this, I send my changelings to rest, making them sleep and dream, while I would feed them some of our love from time to time... but, since i'm a changeling... and he was a pony, we could never have kids of our own, that's why I loved to spend time with you... it was like I had found a family to call my own".

"We been afraid pony's would not understand..." Shining Armor added "so we thought it might be the best, to use this charade... i'm sorry Twi", as he put his hoof around his mare.

"I guess you had your reasons... I just wished you had told me sooner" as she gave the strange couple a sad smile.

Chrysalis was a little worried about her, so she used her magic to change her form, back into the familiar shape of Twilight's old foal-sitter "i know it isn't much solace, but... I always could hold this form for you".

Twilight got up to her and put her hooves around her "This isn't who you are... who you are is inside of you".

Once again the green flames light up, and the pink mare turned into her original slick black form to return the hug "Thank you Twilight..." cuddling up her snot into the unicorns mane, receiving an wave of love, giving her once more an warm feeling inside.

The unicorn turned to her friends and waved them over.  
>At first they wasn't sure, but Twilight waved once more, as Pinkie Pie was the first one to join the hug, followed by Rainbow Dash and Rarity, which had to be pushed by Applejack at first … last but not least was Fluttershy.<p>

It was like feasting on the color-spectrum of love.

* * *

><p>I guess i got an vague idea who got fired in this flashback :p<p>

Also... it was a blast to write **Chrysalis**... darn she is such a sassy Queen! xD

Oh gosh, a million bits for a photo from Celestia's face, when she turned down the offer... XD *shatters tears of laughter*

... priceless... uhhh... but ... to be precise... it was worth an Empire... and Crystal one at that! *höhöhöhö*... yeah... mhrm... *hahaha* i cant stop laughing!

Oh sorry i have to take a short break.

* * *

><p>Ok, i fetched my self some cheese bread and did calm down a bit...<p>

to come back to the topic... it might was an awkward moment to "**change Chrysalis**".

Of course Shining Armor did at first just accidentally say the "**3 little words**" towards her,

but i guess he was able to see behind her charade, to find the kind of pony he was looking for the howl time.

A strong (playful) woman with an good heart, which still was in need of a stallion on her side...

and sometimes it just "**snaps**". Happened to my self already, so i really don't want to question it to much :)


	6. Canterlot wedding, take II

This chapter is quiet short...

still it was a must have, so i hope you enjoy :)

ps. if you want to see her dress: Deviantart "**Queen Chrysalis Gala Dress**" by **Senwyn1** ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

><p><strong>An Canterlot wedding, take II<strong>

The wedding was pushed back a few weeks, so everything could be brought back to normal, almost.

Chrysalis added an last request to the others, she wanted to tell everypony about her true form, despite the fact her Kingdom might would refuse her.

Surprisingly enough most pony's didn't mind, since they had been told, what she was willing to sacrifice and given the time before this - the years she had ruled with wisdom and kindness, why should they refuse her now?

She might looked different on the outside, but she sure was the best Queen there is on the throne, from the inside.

And so once more the day came, when the wedding was about to take place. Everypony had gathered and Celestia lead the ceremony, Shining Armor was standing next to her, while the mane six stood close by, to be the bride maids, while Spike would hold the rings.

Shining Armor wore an new version of his red Gala-Uniform, as well his uncles emblem, which she had told him about, but also that it didn't matter anymore, since he had made this day possible to begin with.

Than the bride stepped in, wearing an changed bride-dress on which Rarity had insisted.

It was an long gown, made out of three types of green, which overlapped one another.

The first layer was an swamp green, being the longest part of the dress,

the second layer was a grass green, being a little shorter, to reveal the layer beneath,

the last layer was an dark green, closing the main dress, also revealing the other two.

All layers ended in split ends and had carefully placed holes in them.

Additional she had a wide royal collar around the neck as well a brooch on the middle of her chest and her mane was formed to an elegant bun with some lose ends hanging sassy down on her sides.

This dress perfectly emphasize her nature, as well royalty in any aspect, bringing out her natural beauty, providing an gorgeous contrast to her skin, while matching the colors of her eyes.

Twilight could not else to compliment Rarity on this one "You outdone your self this time" she whispered.

"I know darling, I know..." the unicorn replied proud.

The beautiful changeling stepped gracefully to the altar and got welcomed by her special somepony as the Ceremony began. Celestia spoke her part, until she came to her last line "... and if anypony has something to say against this union, so speak now or remain silent forever."

All heads now turned two Twilight, which hastily shook her head, making many of them giggle.

Now the valves followed, traditional Shining Armor had to be the one to start.

"I want stay guard on your side, when ever you need me,

because I witnessed your change, to something more beautiful than the eye could see,

for I shall be your shield, till the day my duty ends."

Chrysalis originally had planned something similar, but given the circumstances, she had put up a new one, to honor everything he had done for her.

"I might have fooled them all – but I wont ever change for you.

I may can't partake on the cake – but your love is all I need.

And in my heart there is no room – since you have filled the void.

You are mine, all mine..."

"...and so i'm yours." they closed together.

Than I declare you now, to mare and colt! Celestia declared as they traded rings and kissed.

Needless to say many of the guests broke out in tears and cheering as Celestia gave Rainbow Dash a hint, which immediately flew of out of the window to perform an amazing Sonic Rainbow, followed up by a Rainbow she spanned over all of Canterlot.

It was later, when the celebration took place and everypony was dancing and cheering, while playing games, eating cake and drinking cider, while talking to a bunch of new pony's, when Princess Luna landed next to the mane six and her sister Celestia.

"Luna, where have you been?" Celestia asked away.

"Oh, me?" Luna asked innocent, since she wasn't been seen, after her return from the hive "Playing games..." she waved off, to walk over to the table and steal some of the cake.

Since Luna had been reformed, Celestia hadn't had a single nightmare about her anymore. In fact she only had good ones ever since, resting peacefully with a smile on her lips, so there wasn't even a reason for Luna to step by in her dreams. Only exception to this rule was, when one of them had to travel for a while, so it was a great way to see one another, have conversations and making them able to catch up, some of their lost time with one another - while getting some needed rest.

Sadly, not everypony could have such a soothing sleep. So every night, thousands dreaming pony's or other creatures could find them self in some kind of nightmare.

Be it to fail class, lose a loved one, or simply having some kind of shameful misfortune happen to them, the spectrum was quiet wide to say the least... and despite her great ability's and nightly duty, Luna could only manage a small percentage of those... until recently.

Now she even found time to create her self some good dreams, without having to worry, to see other creatures having nightmares anymore, ever again.

When ever a mean pirate would swing his sword, an angry teacher started to yell, or an giant monster with long sharp teeth jumped out a cabinet... her changeling swarm would spread out into this dream and soak up the evil spirit, as well some thankful emotions from the dreamer right after, just to fly off and repeat this act on countless other dreams night by night.

At first some found it a quiet disturbing after they woke up... but soon everypony loved the little bugs and at times dreamed about them. So it was not uncommon to hear a filly or colt telling story's, about "playing with a bunch of changelings" in their dreams.

It took a while for the changelings to get used to their new role, but when they did, it got even better. Not just they acted more organized and managed to banish all bad dreams...

they also began to take place for the "dream copies" of them self, playing with the happy dreamer a little bit till he woke up.

It was like they where always meant for this, since their natural talent to sense emotions and memory's, as well the ability to change form, made them perfect to slip into roles of other beloved creatures or things, to spread some joy where ever they came - making sweet dreams even sweeter...

The changelings couldn't be any happier and more thankful, towards her _Queen_, _Luna_.

The celebration was over and Shining Armor gave an last goodbye toward twilight,

when Chrysalis threw her bridal bouquet, which was made out of rare swamp flowers which was glowing like beautiful green firefly's.

Rarity pushed aside the other mares which tried to catch it, but missed it by a few centimeter as it landed behind her, in the hooves of Maud Pie, which got an ashamed glance from the leader of the diamond dogs on her side.

* * *

><p><strong>The happy End.<strong>

Those valves... ye... :)

Shining Armor's might be a little corny, but he is a shy-guy...

Chrysalis one obviously was leaned on the song "_this day aria_"... which i found was a really nice idea *blushes*

* * *

><p>ps. i hope Luna didn't outshine the wedding with her kids... but ain't they adorable *shows picture of changeling in bunny costume* awww...<p>

* * *

><p>Ye ... about the last line... i'm so sorry Rarity, but i could not resist... i do love Maud! (as well)<p>

And about the diamond dog (the dark grey one) ... what the heck! xD

* * *

><p>So... i liked the little side trip a lot.<p>

I had a blast writing it, since the howl topic came of surprisingly interesting (i think) and...

maybe i will work some day with that setup again.

bye o/

ps. my typos got a lot better, as well my side handling^^ *yay* Bring in the cider BigMac!


	7. Bonus Chapter

**WARNING**: This following chapter has **nothing** to do with the main-story... at least not much.

So** read carefully now!** If you did loved the happy ending... just quit right **here**,

because you are about to encounter about a dozen more, which are** NOT happy endings**.

Those endings are written with** plenty dark humor**... so don't complain later, if you don't like them!

They are here for the "really brave ones"... so don't say **you had** not **been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony**

* * *

><p><strong>An, not quiet so happy End<strong>

After the changelings had been banished, only Cadance was for some inexplicable reason still there, but was unable to flee, since the royal guards hold her in place.

Twilight walked up to Celestia, which just had been freed out of an quiet uncomfortable cocoon

"Princess Celestia, what will happen to Cadance? Will she be banished?"

The princess looked down on her self to find a lot of green sticky goo in her fur... it would take weeks, to get it out of it and she hated to be messy in public.

"Don't you worry my dear, i will take care of her" she smiled.

With this she whistled towards the guard in charge and performed a quick left to right motion in height of her neck, as soon she had his attention.

The guard silently nodded and the others dragged the loud cursing mare outside the room.

"What will happen to her?" Twilight asked once more, while she could still hear her protest from outside.

"Oh, don't worry... she will be fine". Celestia waved off,

when there was suddenly an sound of sliding metal and a short -whomp- outside, followed by a -plomp- right after and the cursing and screaming had stopped.

Twilight's eyes grew wide as she starred on her mentor.

"She's fine" she smiled at her student "So... who wants some cake!?" the princess announced cheerful,

when everypony ran for the wedding cake.

**The... not so happy end.**

Celestia spotted the last remaining peace of chocolate cake and was about to get it her self, when suddenly Twilight took it and ate in a few bites.

The alicorn whistled towards an nearby guard and performed the motion from before, when Twilight got dragged out of the room – there was once again the sound of sliding iron and silence.

The guests starred at the princess in disbelieve "Oh don't worry, she s fine too!"

**The... unhappy end.**

The princess spoke up "and despite Twilight being totally fine, I announce to take a new student on my side", rubbing her hoof on her chin to find a good candidate.

Her sight wandered to the pony's around her, every single one of them had their trades and would had loved to be her student, when she suddenly pointed towards Pinkie Pie.

"You, I want you... you look like the funniest pony there is..." she said cheering "for sure a welcome change after this bookworm"

Pinkie Pie cheered as the princess looked a little confused about it.

"Not you, the one behind you" she specified.

Pinkie turned around to find Cheese Sandwich to be the one.

**The... awkward end.**

Pinkie Pie had not spend her howl life to be the super-best-party-pony around, to get this chance wiped away by second class clown and a princess, which probably could not distinguish a good joke from Maud's pet-rock "bolder"...

So she offered both of them an very very special "Celebration Pie"... on which both chocked,

then she quickly got out her party cannon and pointed it towards the reaming guests "Guess who's in charge now!?"

**The … what the buck... end O_o**

Little did everypony know, this all just worked out as planned... when the real mastermind would soon step in and take over... and so Gummi grinned toothless upon his genius.

**...?**

Even before Shining Armor and Chrysalis could make their way, towards the marriage chariot, Chrysalis changed her mind, since she just had seen an even more pure pony standing in the middle of the crowd. The both immediately fell in true love with one another.

The mare was small and had a really fluffy pink fur all around, short legs, as well bright cyan eyes.

She was so adorable with her stretched out tongue and slightly Derpy eyes.

She might didn't say much, but her smile and cute reactions where irresistible.

**The … somehow happy end?**

Some when later, when Chrysalis was sleeping alongside her new pink special somepony, Luna snuck into her dream and searched it all over until she found what she had to left behind the last time, when she had come here.

The Strawberry cake. Mhhhh... delicious!

**The... I guess this is also happy, right? (End)**

Later this year everypony was Celebrating Christmas together, as they all had put her presents below the Christmas tree. Only one missing was Luna's present, since she probably had played to long with her changeling family, since five minutes each would cost her about two to three weeks to do so...

"I will get it!" Applejack declared as she got up in Luna's room.

Luna was nowhere to be seen, as well the present, until a small black crate got her attention, which was standing on a small podium in the middle.

"This sure must be it" she said and used her mouth, to take the small black metal create along with her.

It probably must been some kind of jewelry, since it wasn't barely bigger than a few apples...

The cowgirl placed the present below the tree and everypony was now allowed to pick one of the others, leaving it to surprise what was inside it.

Everypony had picked something and was happily surprised what was in the presents,

when Rarity was the last one to pick, as she chose the small black metal chest.

"This looks promising, it sure is simple, but elegant..." she bragged, while slowly opening the box with a close look on it "lets see what treasure is insEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

**The final end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya! You just didn't listen, did you?<strong>

ps.** i love Fluffle-Puff/Chrysalis**, sue me!

ps. ps. i'm sorry Rarity (again!) xD ... i so going to hell for this one... haha...


End file.
